Confused?
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "Apa rasa sukamu padaku setara dengan rasa sukamu pada kaktus, uang dan nasi bergaram itu?" BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Taegi/Vga. M for belibet. Just read [Kidnapped! threequel]


**Confused?**

[Kidnapped! threequel]

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon/Taegi

.

Bahkan matahari belum memulai permainan cilukba dengannya. Masih gelap, belum ada cahaya menyengat yang jadi alarm alamiah Taehyung untuk bangun dan sadar kalau hari sudah pagi. Belum. Gonggongan anjing penjaga gerbang itu masih berdendang seperti lagu teman minum soju para kakek yang kurang bahagia di rumahnya. Taehyung bangun dengan gerutuan lelah, hanya karena ponselnya terus berdering tiada henti.

"Siapa yang berani mengusik tidurku?!" bentaknya, tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel bututnya. Hanya tekan tombol hijau dan langsung tempel di telinga. Mana tahu dia?

" _Woah! Saya mengganggumu ya?"_

Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dan menatap layar yang retak berselotip bening itu (sebetulnya selotip yang dia pasang tidak memengaruhi apa-apa). Kata saya-saya yang digunakan si penelepon pagi buta membuatnya teringat akan seseorang. Lama dia merengut memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja di sepertiga malam.

Oh! Astaga!

Isi kepalanya memang seperti mesin cuci tua yang harus digebuk dulu baru bekerja. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri barulah sadar. Yang meneleponnya itu adalah si dokter, ternyata.

"Dok, dok! Maaf dok! Saya kira dokter sorang iseng!" dia berteriak panik dengan ujung-ujung jari yang dia gigit sembari menunggu jawaban dokter itu.

Awalannya hanya kata _ha_ dengan nada tanya. _"Memang sering ada orang iseng yang meneleponmu subuh-subuh begini?"_

"Tidak, _sih_." geleng Taehyung reflek ketika dia menjawab tidak. Padahal dokter itu mana tahu kepalanya menggeleng, mengangguk atau memutar sekalipun.

" _Kalau begitu kamu_ ngarang, _dasar."_ ada kekeh di sana dan Taehyung pun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tawa meringis bercampur malu. Dia sadar kalau tadi dia sudah membentaknya keras-keras seperti cara rentenir menagih hutang.

"Ada apa dokter telepon saya subuh-subuh begini?"

Dokter itu mendengung, Taehyung dengar bunyi klik-klak dan ketak-ketik. Sepertinya si dokter sedang berada di depan komputer, pikirnya. Kemudian ada suara lelaki yang bicara, tapi bukan dokter itu. Mirip suaranya, tapi beda.

"Anda sedang apa, dok?" maka Taehyung pun bertanya karena ingin tahu.

" _Nonton Youtube. Saya iseng cari Baby G dan ternyata dia punya_ vlog _juga ya? Saya kira dia hanya bintang iklan biasa."_ Taehyung mengerutkan dahi. Baby G? " _Ei, apa ini. Dia bilang dia sudah_ bleaching _rambut hampir empatpuluh kali tahun ini."_

Apa itu penting? Taehyung hanya bisa heran pada dokter itu. "Dok, jadi Anda menelepon saya untuk apa? Kalau untuk membicarakan _vlog_ -nya Baby G saya tidak tahu karena saya tidak pernah menontonnya." dia merasa harus meluruskan ini, karena pasti ada alasan penting mengapa teleponnya berdering di jam orang masih tidur nyenyak itu. "Anda tidak tidur?"

" _Saya jarang tidur malam,"_

"Siang _kan_ dokter kerja, lalu tidurnya kapan?"

" _Kalau sedang tidak ada pasien saya tidur di ruangan saya. Sofa untuk pasien_ kan _lumayan juga dipakai rebahan, kaki bisa lurus. Meski saya lebih suka tidur meringkuk_ sih _,"_

Taehyung membentuk vokal O di mulutnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang ada sofa dengan sandaran kaki di klinik dokter itu. "Jadi Anda tidurnya curi-curi kesempatan ya? Apa Anda tidak mengalami gangguan insomnia seperti Yoongi?"

" _Saya dari lahir mungkin sudah begini, entah ibu atau ayah saya dulunya vampir jadi tidak pernah tidur. Kalau tidur malam, paginya badan saya sakit-sakit; seperti kakek-kakek, encok pinggang, pegal pundak, kaki kebas..."_ jawabnya panjang lebar.

Taehyung menepuk dahi karena topiknya jadi melenceng jauh. Dia bertanya alasan dokter itu menelepon tapi dia sendiri yang terbawa arus dengan mendengarkan keluhan itu.

"Dok, jadi Anda telepon saya untuk apa?"

" _Oh maaf, hehe."_ dokter itu tertawa. Caranya khas sekali. Beberapa kali bertemu, Taehyung sudah hapal suaranya _. "Saya mau_ ngobrol _tentang Baby G_."

Astaga. Baby G lagi. Itu topik awal yang Taehyung sangka hanya selewat saja jadi bahan pembicaraan (yang bahkan dia tak sempat menanggapi). "Ada apa dengan Baby G, dok?"

" _Hihihihi dulu dia pernah membintangi iklan sabun pembersih muka? Waduh, kulitnya dulu cokelat begitu ya, kenapa sekarang jadi putih?"_

"Saya mana tahu, dok. Mungkin Baby G pakai pemutih?"

" _Tapi kulitnya bagus, pemutih_ kan _merusak jaringan kulit, beda kalau putihnya karena perawatan."_ Taehyung mendengus, sedang yang di sana hanya tertawa-tawa. _"Duh, maaf. Saya jadi tidak fokus karena_ Youtube. _Internet memang setan paling jahat, godaan paling besar untuk manusia."_

Ini terlalu rumit untuk Taehyung mengerti. Kapasitas otaknya pas-pasan. Dia hanya ingin mendapat jawaban yang jelas dari dokter itu. Tapi bicaranya malah terus _ngelantur._ Apa memang dini hari begitu otak manusia bekerja tak maksimal? Entahlah. Dia tak akrab dengan hal-hal berbau ilmiah.

"Dok,"

Dokter itu berdehem dua kali, tapi lebih seperti geraman. Unik juga. _"Begini, saya berniat untuk menyamar menjadi Baby G nanti."_

"Nanti kapan?"

" _Ya nanti,"_ jawab si dokter, seperti tak mau memberitahu. Ambigu. _"Besok malam_ kan _kita bertemu di kontener Yoongi. Kau ingat_ kan _apa yang harus kau lakukan?"_

"Mengambil truk Anda di alamat yang sudah Anda berikan semalam."

" _Semalam apa, baru juga beberapa jam lalu. Saya antar kamu jam delapan, Sekarang jam tiga. Delapan; sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, duabelas, satu, dua, tiga. Baru tujuh jam!"_

Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa jam-jam yang terlewati bahkan harus dihitung oleh dokter itu. "Jadi bagaimana soal Baby G itu dok?"

" _Kamu bantu saya untuk sedikit membohongi Yoongi."_

"Oh!" Taehyung terlonjak dari duduknya. Kasur itu berderit, dan dia baru ingat kalau tak boleh bergerak berlebihan karena kawatnya sudah tak kuat menahan beban. "Jadi dokter akan menyamar menjadi Baby G untuk Yoongi besok?"

" _Yap-yaaap,"_ ada nada riang di sana. Taehyung sudah membayangkan saja bagaimana rupa dokter itu jika disulap menjadi menyerupai Baby G si artis top. Rambut gulali, terang karena aura artis, dan pasti gaya berjalan atau bicaranya sangat kharismatik.

"Lalu hubungannya Anda menyamar jadi Baby G dengan tugas saya mengambil truk itu apa, dok? Jangan-jangan..." dia ingat tentang cerita Yoongi. Penculikan dan pemerkosaan yang melibatkan dokter itu. Katanya. Tapi Taehyung mana percaya pada apa yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang depresi seperti Yoongi? Lemparan kaktus itu saja masih membuatnya dendam. "...Anda berniat... membawa kontener Yoongi ke suatu tempat?"

" _Tak kusangka kau begitu cerdasnya! Wah, bisa-bisa kugantikan asistenku denganmu. Wanita mudah lelah jika mereka tak paham akan sesuatu. Mungkin kutawarkan pekerjaan lain yang lebih bagus untuk Seulgi_ _agar dia cepat_ resign _dari klinik."_

"Dok," Taehyung memanggil. Dia agak iba juga pada asisten dokter itu. Wanita yang tadi disebut namanya adalah wanita yang selalu menyambutnya ramah tiap Taehyung datang ke klinik. Si dokter cukup sadis juga... Tapi tawaran kerja itu cukup menarik.

" _Yah, jadi begitu. Saya akan menyamar jadi Baby G dan membawa Yoongi ke suatu tempat."_ itu simpulannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan kontenernya segala? Tidak orangnya saja dokter bawa?"

" _Hmm... apa perlu saya ralat pujian saya tadi? Ternyata kamu tak cukup cerdas untuk paham."_

"Dokteeerrr!" Taehyung memekik frustrasi. Baru saja dia dapat angin surga akan dijadikan asisten baru dokter itu, tapi harapannya yang membumbung tinggi seakan dijatuhkan begitu saja.

Tut, tut. Taehyung melihat layar ponselnya. Ternyata bunyi itu adalah peringatan kalau baterenya tinggal sekian persen saja. Harus segera di- _charge_.

"Dok! Saya _charge_ hape dulu. Nanti telepon saya lagi!" kata Taehyung terburu seperti kereta.

" _Okay!"_ dijawabnya pun sama pula begitu.

Taehyung melompat dari kasur, menyambar kabel _charger_ -nya. Ponselnya bisa selamat. Untung masih sempat, kalau tidak, ponsel itu akan lama menyala lagi kalau sudah benar-benar mati.

Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan batere ponsel itu. Melainkan, dia tak cukup paham untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh si dokter. Menyamar jadi baby G, oke. Membawa Yoongi dan kontenernya, oke. Tapi hubungannya apa dia tak tahu. Ibarat mencoba memasukkan mainan silinder ke dalam lubang berbentuk segi enam. Mana bisa?

.

.

.

 _Confused?_

.

.

.

Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Baby G di televisi atau di papan iklan di jalan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tak acuh lagi pada sekitarnya. Semenjak kejadian penculikan dan pemerkosaan itu. Apalagi gara-gara Taehyung membawanya pada seorang psikiater yang jadi tersangkanya. Yoongi lebih sering berdiam diri dalam kontener, mencari rasa aman dari ancaman.

Siang itu dia sedang menikmati mimpinya tentang Baby G. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa artis dengan wajah rupawan itu jadi lebih kurus. Pipinya tirus sekali. Dan Yoongi membelai pipi tanpa lemak itu dengan tangannya seraya bertanya, "Kau kurang tidur atau kurang gizi?"

Beludru sofa tempatnya berbaring adalah wujud sebenarnya dari kulit halus yang dia belai itu. Ingat, Yoongi masih tidur dan dia hanya sedang bermimpi.

"Sst, ssst!"

Yoongi samar mendengar ada desisan. Tapi beda dengan desisan ular. Ini seperti lidah manusia yang diapit dibelakang gigi. Suaranya begitu.

"Ssst!"

Lama-lama dia merasa risih karena suara itu membuat Baby G menjauh darinya. "Rggghh!"

Kemudian dia membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar. Matanya langsung terarah pada jendela yang lupa dia tutup sejak semalam. Langit nampak silau, tapi ada sebayang manusia di sana. Melambaikan sebuah kantung plastik dengan trang-tring dua botol minuman, dan _stereofoam_ yang tak bersuara.

" _Excuse meee,"_ sapanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAK!" Yoongi menjerit sekeras gadis yang histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut _pink_ yang biasa muncul di poster dan iklan tivi tengah bertengger di jendelanya. Yang barusan ada di mimpinya! Lelaki itu tengah tersenyum simpul dengan mata tertutup kacamata hitam. Isian kantung plastik itu masih digoyang-goyangkannya juga. Yoongi melotot, lalu dia berucap dengan artikulasi tiap suku kata yang jelas, "BEI-BI-JIIII?!"

Sekali lihat rambut merahmudanya, Yoongi langsung ingat siapa namanya. Tapi dia tak tahu betul siapa lelaki itu. Kau yang tahu.

Siapa lagi selain si dokter? Logikanya, mana ada artis yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat kumuh hanya untuk mememui seseorang? Kecuali untuk pencitraan; amal pada mereka yang bernasib kurang beruntung. Begitu biasanya.

Dia menaikkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya yang merosot. Punya ayahnya, tak sempat beli. Modelnya agak klasik dan sudah sedikit longgar. Tapi meski risih gara-gara kacamata yang terus-terusan terjun di hidung yang tak begitu mancungnya, dia mencoba tetap terlihat gaya. Sesekali disengaja supaya Yoongi lebih percaya. Karena dari yang dia tonton semalam, Baby G tipe lelaki yang suka menggoda, usil, dan nakal. Tipe yang tahu kalau dia tampan jadi tak menyia-nyiakan apapun untuk dimanfaatkan sebagai sarana tebar pesona.

" _Lets take a lunch,_ Barbie. Aku datang ke sini hanya untukmu," katanya, dengan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya. Dia berlatih di rumah supaya suaranya bisa menyerupai Baby G.

Yoongi buru-buru melompat turun dari sofa tempat tidurnya. Dia membalut diri dengan selimut, bertelanjang kaki berlari ke jendela dengan gembira yang tak terkira. "Baby G!" dia berteriak lagi.

" _Hello, darling._ Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyakkah?" sambil bertanya si dokter mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan kantung itu pada Yoongi. Alasannya karena dia pegal, jujur saja.

"Bagaimana—bagaimana kau bisa kemari?! Kau Baby G yang artis itu, _kan_?!" Yoongi sudah sama seperti nona-nona yang bertemu dengan idolanya. Dia bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan ujung-ujung selimut. Karena uluran kantung plastik itu diabaikan, si Baby G gadungan menaruhnya di atas meja saja. Kebetulan di bawah jendela itu ada meja kayu yang tepiannya sudah bersisik. Si dokter yakin kalau Yoongi sering mengulitinya.

"Ya ampuuunn!" Yoongi masih histeris. "Kau benar Baby G, _kan_?"

Melihat Yoongi tertipu dan begitu bahagia si dokter rasanya ingin meninju udara dan melakukan selebrasi. Tapi tidak, ini masih terlalu dini.

"Tentulah, kau kira aku siapa? Obama?" agak sulit terus menaikkan nada bicaranya. Suara si dokter memang _raspy,_ dan suara Baby G sedikit melengking. Jadi sekali-dua kali dia selip ketika bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak akan membiarkanku masuk? Pegal _lho,_ berdiri di sini terus-menerus. Aku menunggumu dari tadi, saat kau masih tidur nyenyak di sofa itu."

Yoongi meredam teriakannya dalam bungkaman tangannya sendiri. Benar-benar persis seperti seorang _fangirl_! Astaga. Si dokter bernama Park Jimin itu tak sangka saja dia akan mendapat respon begini. Tapi rasanya menyamar jadi artis enak juga, bisa mendapat perhatian sekaligus teriakan histeris dan binar mata dari penggemarnya. Itu, Yoongi yang masih saja menatapnya tanpa berpaling, meski wajahnya sedikit berminyak dan rambutnya sekusut benang wol sisa.

"Kenapa—kenapa kau menungguku di jendela?" tanya Yoongi dengan gugup.

"Karena pintumu terkunci, sayang..." diberitahu begitu Yoongi segera lari ke pintu dan menarik slotnya kasar. _Slang!_ Gembok dan rantai usang itu pun dia lepas dan terbukalah pintu itu.

"Masuk!" katanya. Dan si dokter hanya bisa terkekeh, sedikit meringis karena jika dipikir-pikir lebih dekat melompat lewat jendela dibanding memutari kontener untuk masuk lewat pintu.

Si dokter menyibak rambut ketika memijakkan kaki dalam kontener. Dia berlagak seperti tak pernah melihat isian kotak yang berantakan itu. Memang tak seberantakan yang Taehyung ceritakan waktu itu. Mungkin sudah Yoongi bersihkan, atau bagaimana, si dokter juga tak terlalu peduli. Sebab sapu di pojokan itu pastilah punya fungsi.

"Enngg... Maafkan aku... aku benar-benar baru bangun tidur dan menyambutmu dengan wajah jelekku ini..." Yoongi menunduk dan menaikkan selimutnya sampai jadi kerudung, lalu dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut itu.

" _Don't be shy,_ kamu cantik apa adanya. Sadari, syukuri." si dokter mendekat dan menurunkan tudung selimut itu, lantas dia merapikan rambut pirang Yoongi yang kusut. Lelaki mungil itu hanya senyam-senyum tidak jelas sambil melempar pandang ke sembarang arah.

Dia bergumam malu. "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku cantik kalau matamu terhalang kacamata hitam itu?"

 _Ting nong!_ Dan si dokter merasa mendadak idiot karena pertanyaan Yoongi begitu logisnya. Kenapa pula dia lupa untuk melepas kacamatanya? Adat pertama ketika bertemu orang adalah melepas kacamata. Apalagi seorang artis terkenal, pastilah melakukan itu untuk membuat citra diri yang bagus di mata penggemarnya. Ah sial, dia yang bukan artis itu memang perlu belajar banyak tentang gelagat-gelagat keartisan.

"Hehehe," akhirnya dia hanya terkekeh. Lantas melepaskan kacamatanya juga. "Bahkan tanpa kulepaspun kau sudah nampak cantik, dan sekarang tanpa kacamata aku bisa melihat kecantikan itu lebih jelas. Kau benar-benar seperti Barbie."

Dokter itu melihat luka-luka di wajah Yoongi sudah mulai hilang. Mungkin bagian keringnya dia korek-korek hingga bersisa kulit mudanya saja.

"Hem... jadi, bagaimana dengan acara makan siang kita?" katanya mengingatkan.

.

.

.

 _Confused?_

.

.

.

Mereka makan siang bersama. Dengan dua kursi yang Yoongi seret untuk saling berhadapan dengan satu meja tinggi kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Yoongi masih menutupi dirinya dengan selimut bahkan seusai makan. Sedang si dokter berlagak lagi dengan kerlingan ketika melihat Yoongi mengelap bibirnya, bekas minum.

"Kenyang?"

"Terimakasih." dia membungkuk dalam. Polos sekali. Benar-benar tak terlihat seperti orang sakit kalau begini.

Si dokter tersenyum simpul ketika menangkap tatapan Yoongi, dan membuat rona merah itu terus ada di pipinya. Seperti orang kepanasan tapi bukan. Ya begitulah. Kulit putih Yoongi memang akan memperlihatkan warna merah alami kalau dia malu atau senang.

"Kau tidak sendawa?" tanya dokter itu sambil menopang dagu di atas meja.

"Aku jarang sendawa..." jawab Yoongi dengan dua alisnya yang naik ke atas. Mungkin bingung juga kenapa dia ditanyai soal sendawa. Bukankah itu tak sopan?

"Mari kita beralih pada obrolan yang lebih menyenangkan," topangan dagunya dia ganti dengan dua tangan yang bertaut di depan wajahnya. "mungkin tentang hal-hal yang kau sukai, misalnya?"

"Aku suka kaktus."

Itulah kenapa ada pot kaktus di jendelanya. Tapi hanya satu, dan sekarang sudah raib karena dipakai untuk melempari Taehyung.

"Lalu kau suka apa lagi?"

"Aku suka uang."

"Bagus, kau realistis. Orang masa kini. Tak ada yang tak suka uang di zaman sekarang." si dokter mengacungkan jempol.

"Aku juga suka nasi yang diberi garam."

"Nasi _kimbap_?"

"Bukan, nasi, yang diberi garam." Yoongi memeragakan tangannya yang menabur garam di atas semangkuk nasi. Si dokter mengangguk paham dengan suara _oh_ panjang.

"Lalu apa lagi selain itu?"

"Aku suka Baby G."

Si dokter tertawa puas. Jujur sekali Yoongi itu. "Apa rasa sukamu padaku setara dengan rasa sukamu pada kaktus, uang dan nasi bergaram itu?"

"Tidak tahu." Yoongi senyum malu sambil memasukkan sumpit bekas makannya ke dalam botol minuman. Untung isinya sudah kosong, kalau tidak minyak di sumpit itu akan bercampur dengan air.

Mereka diam lama karena Yoongi hanya begitu, malu-malu. Si dokter pun memainkan perannya dengan apik, hanya memandangi lelaki lusuh itu dengan tatapan puja yang dibuat-buat. Inginnya memang dia memuja secara alami, tapi itu andai Yoongi mandi dan berdandan rapi sedikit. Dia tahu Yoongi menarik, hanya saja dia sedang sedikit tak sehat (kepalanya).

Mungkin terlalu lama saling diam, dokter itu melihat Yoongi sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya mengerjap lambat dan sesekali dia tingkatkan kecepatannya untuk kembali sadar. Tapi begitu lagi, diulang-ulang. Dia _ngantuk_ betulan.

"Baby G, aku ngantuk sekali, bagaimana ini...?" ucapan Yoongi bernada lirihan tak tela. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mengusir kantuk itu. Tapi tak ada efeknya.

"Kau mau tidur?"

Dia menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak mau tidur, kalau aku tidur kau akan menghilang dari hadapanku."

"Kau kira ini mimpi? Bukan, _lho_. Aku tak akan menghilang dari hadapanmu." kata si dokter meyakinkan. Memang begitu adanya, keberadaannya di tempat itu bukan hanya khayalan Yoongi semata. Tapi memang identitasnya sebagai Baby G itu hanya tipu muslihat. "Sekarang kalau kau ingin tidur, tidur saja. Akan kutemani. Kupikir wajah tidurmu akan sangat cantik dan damai."

Yoongi merengut lucu. "Bukankah kau sudah lihat bagaimana aku tidur? Apa kau bohong?"

Dokter itu tertawa. Sebelum itu dia ingat-ingat bawaimana cara Baby G untuk tertawa. Supaya kedoknya makin tebal. "Bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajahmu kalau kau tidurnya menghadap sandaran sofa? Yang kulihat hanya punggungmu yang terbuntal selimut."

Yoongi terkekeh malu. Rasa kantuknya semakin menyerang membabi-buta. Benar-benar sebuah usaha besar bertahan untuk tetap sadar dan mendengarkan lengking suara indah Baby G idolanya. Menjawab dengan betul saja masih untung.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tak kuat, tidur sajalah," anjur dokter itu. Lalu dia berdiri. Yoongi sempat menatapnya tak rela karena disangka dia akan pergi. Tapi tidak, tujuannya angkat bokong dari kursi adalah untuk menghampiri Yoongi dan menggapai tangannya untuk dia kecup. Sial memang, permainan peran menjadi artis tukang melelehkan hati penggemarnya itu membuat si dokter kesenangan. Asyik juga cium-cium begitu. Tak ditampar pula.

"Ayo. Kau mau kugendong sampai ke sana?" dagunya dia gedikkan ke arah sofa di ujung kontener itu. Kedua tangannya terbuka untuk menyambut Yoongi. Kemudian dengan malu-malu Yoongi berdiri dan mendekat. "Pegangan ke sini." si dokter menunjuk bahunya.

Yoongi menurut. Dia kalungkan tangannya di sana, dan tubuhnya mulai diangkat oleh Baby G—si dokter. Dia malu tapi juga tak lepas memandangi idolanya. Terpesona mungkin. Entah apa. Si dokter mencoba memahaminya, karena dia sendiri pun jika bertemu artis idolanya seperti para nona cantik nan seksi, personel-personel Red Velvet, mungkin dia juga akan menatap mereka terus-terusan.

"Kau ringan juga ya." bohongnya. Padahal dia tak biasa mengangkat orang, dan Yoongi tak seringkih yang dia kira.

"Aah jangan katakan begitu..." Yoongi mengusal malu ke bahu si dokter. Hanya tak dinyana, bahwa Yoongi yang pemalu dan manja itu adalah orang yang sama yang melempari Taehyung dengan pot kaktus, yang hendak memukul si dokter dengan palu, dan juga yang menyebutnya bajingan di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Benar-benar. Kalau Yoongi waras mungkin si dokter akan memasukkannya ke dalam daftar orang yang sekiranya patut dia perhitungkan untuk dikejar (dalam perkara asmara).

Jadi jika sifat alamiah Yoongi memang begini, ada semangat lebih bagi si dokter untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, dan aku tak akan meninggalkanmu barang sedetikpun," ucapnya _cheesy_ , segurih keju.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Bisa kau peluk aku selama aku tidur?"

 _Wow_ , si dokter hanya tak sangka kalau Yoongi akan mengucapkan permintaan seperti itu. Dia masuk kategori agresif juga.

"Bisa."

.

.

 _Confused?_

.

.

.

Taehyung sampai ke tempat tinggal Yoongi. Truk besar yang dibawanya membuat dia harus memutari jalan yang bisa dilewati si badan besar itu. Untunglah ada jalan yang cukup (yang sebetulnya bukan jalan, tapi lapangan tak terurus yang ditembus oleh rodanya).

" _Wooow,_ apa ini?" Taehyung keluar dari truk, melompat turun ke tanah ketika melihat ada beberapa mobil dan sebuah alat pengangkut kontener terparkir di sekitar rumah Yoongi. Seperti akan ada penggusuran tiba-tiba, dan dia jelas terkejut.

"Truknya sudah tibaa!" Taehyung sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara yang melengking dari seorang lelaki berambut _pink_ dengan setelan jas necis yang berlari ke arahnya.

"S-siapa?!" tanyanya takut. Dia mode hendak kungfu.

"Ini saya!" lelaki itu menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Tapi seketika ada raut kaget darinya, dan dia pun berdehem-dehem. Sadar kalau sudah membuat Taehyung bingung. "Maaf, maaf. Saya jadi terus-terusan meniru suaranya Baby G. Sudah lumayan terbiasa, jadi lupa." deheman itu diganti dengan suara _raspy_ yang lebih kalem dari lengking tadi. Taehyung mengelus dada. Ternyata lelaki _nyentrik_ itu adalah si dokter yang dia kenal.

"Ooh, dokter Park! Saya kira Anda siapa!"

"Saya hanya ganti warna rambut, ini juga dengan _spray_. Lalu kamu bisa lupa pada saya? Teganya. Eh tapi rambut _pink_ ini ternyata punya efek besar juga," kata si dokter, ujungnya lebih seperti dia bicara sendiri. "Kau sudah makan, belum?"

Tapi kemudian dia bertanya dan Taehyung merasa dipedulikan. "Sudah."

"Makan apa?"

" _Jajangmyeon."_

" _Jajangmnyeon_ saja? Kurang, _dong_."

" _Jajangmyeon_ -nya empat porsi, dok."

"Ohh cukup itu." dokter itu terkekeh. Rambut _pink-_ nya masih nampak aneh di mata Taehyung. Bahkan walau malam gelap, warna itu tetap benderang seperti neon. Oh, apa mungkin warnanya memang _glow in the dark_?

Karena truknya sudah sampai, dokter itu segera memerintahkan beberapa orang suruhannya untuk mulai memindahkan kontener Yoongi. Alat berat itu mulai bekerja. Ada beberapa lelaki berperawakan tinggi besar mengawasi. Taehyung mulai berpikir kalau dokter itu bukan dokter biasa. Jangan-jangan dia seorang pengusaha kaya—sangat kaya, ataukah dia seorang mafia?

Membayar pesuruh (yang lebih mirip _bodyguard_ ) itu pastilah banyak menyedot uang. Memangnya berapa uang di rekening dokter itu? Sepertinya Taehyung tak dapat menghitung jumlahnya walau hanya dia kira-kira.

"Di mana Yoongi?" agak terlambat mungkin untuk bertanya hal penting seperti itu, tapi akuilah kalau terkadang Taehyung butuh proses yang lama untuk menyadari sesuatu.

"Di dalam."

"HEH?!" dia menjerit kaget, saat itu juga kontener Yoongi mulai diangkat, tak lagi berada di atas tanah. Rumput liar yang mengakar di karat dan lembab tanah yang menempel di bawah kontener itu tercabut-cabut kasar. Taehyung tak pernah melihat kegiatan besar seperti ini sebelumnya—walau dia pernah kerja di proyek, tapi di sana yang diangkat pipa beton, bukan kontener.

Mereka sama-sama mendongak. Yang satu bertolak pinggang sambil tersenyum simpul, yang satu menganga lebar seolah tak akan ada serangga lewat yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung takjub. Dan lebih takjubnya lagi Yoongi masih ada di dalam sana. Di dalam sana! Astaga! Dia berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Dok! Lalu bagaimana Yoongi?! Kalau dia di sana dia juga ikut diangkut ke truk, begitu?!"

"Ya kamu pikir saja, lebih praktis begitu. Lagipula dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena saya beri obat. Psst, dosisnya saya tambah sedikit."

Ekstrem. Begitu kesan Taehyung terhadap cara si dokter itu untuk menangani Yoongi. Ini bukan seperti dokter menangani pasien, tapi lebih seperti seorang bos besar menangani curut kecil yang mengganggunya.

"Dok, Yoongi akan baik-baik saja, _kan_?!" dia menarik lengan jas si dokter dengan panik.

"Tidak apa, dia akan baik-baik saja. Saya yang akan menghabisi mereka kalau kerjanya tak becus sampai tidur cantik Yoongi tenganggu karena guncangan berlebih."

"Dok, menghabisi itu apa tidak terlalu... errr..." kejam. Tapi tak terucap kata itu di ujung kalimatnya. Dia telan saja.

Si dokter hanya berkacak pinggang lebih santai sambil tertawa. Gaya bos besar sekali. "Itu hanya istilah... yang jelas saya akan memarahi mereka kalau ada yang salah, walau sedikit. Keselamatan pasien tentu yang utama bagi saya."

Kontener itu memperdengarkan bunyi _dak_ keras dan nyaring ketika telah ditaruh di atas truk. Taehyung menutup matanya rapat, pun dengan dokter itu.

"Ya ampun, sudah kubilang pelan-pelan saja!" rasa-rasanya si dokter ingin meledakkan bom di kepalanya. Dia ingin marah karena peletakan kontener itu tak semulus yang dia kira. "Aku akan cek keadaan Yoongi, kau bersiaplah untuk mengemudi."

" _Okay..."_

Dokter berambut _pink_ itu berjalan dengan hentakan kaki menuju ke pintu kontener, dia memanjat truk dengan sulit (pernah dia katakan kalau dia tak suka olahraga, dan ini efeknya). Sedang Taehyung diminta untuk bersiap, jadi dia berjalan lebih jauh untuk sampai ke depan truk, ke kursi kemudi. Dia harus memastikan kalau tak ada kurang apapun di kendaraan itu.

Tak berapa lama, Taehyung telah siap. Dia melihat dari tempat duduknya, si dokter sedang bicara dengan orang-orang suruhannya. Mungkin untuk menyuruh mereka bubar. Tanah kosong bekas lahan kontener Yoongi punya bekas persegi panjang yang kentara. Jadi, dia harus ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dua kursi reot yang selalu setia berada di halaman kontener itu.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang," si dokter berseru, yang Taehyung dapati hanya dua tangannya saja. Dia sedang mencoba memanjat dan sedikit Taehyung menahan tawa karena lagi-lagi dokter itu kesulitan.

"Dok, kita akan kemana?" tanya Taehyung ketika dokter itu sudah duduk nyaman, dan mesin truk sudah dinyalakan.

"Kita akan pergi ke sorga."

Taehyung menjauhkan badan seketika. Wajah kagetnya jadi mirip monyet. "Serius, dok!"

"Iya maksud saya ke sebuah tempat yang seperti sorga. Kita akan sembuhkan Yoongi di sana."

Taehyung hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata _hah_ dengan tanda tanya. Lalu si dokter mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dari saku jas, ketak-ketik sesaat dan dia pun menunjukkan layar dengan Google Map itu pada Taehyung.

"Kita akan ke sini." tunjuknya dengan jari, pada titik merah yang tersemat di peta digital itu. Taehyung mengangguk. Dia membenarkan duduknya kemudian.

"Kita pergi sekarang, dok."

"Iya." dokter itu menyamankan bokongnya. Lalu melirik spion. " _By the way, spray_ ini akan hilang _kan,_ kalau saya keramas? Saya agak anti dengan warna _pink_."

"Mana saya tahu?"

Hobi sekali dokter itu menguji seberapa inteleknya Taehyung.

.

.

.

 _Confused?_

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Taehyung sudah cukup tidur siang tadi. Dia akan sengaja mengganti jadwal istirahatnya jika dapat panggilan kerja malam. Pernah dulu ia menjadi supir pengantar sayur. Hanya membawa _pick up_ ke pasar, tapi antar-jemput itu waktunya benar-benar ketika orang hendak tidur dan ketika orang hendak bangun. Bosnya minta dijemput malam setelah berjualan, dan pergi subuh esoknya. Begitu terus selama empat bulan dan Taehyung sedikitnya sudah terbiasa menukar malam jadi siang, dan siang jadi malam. Tapi bukan artinya dia jadi seperti Yoongi yang punya masalah insomnia tambah stres berat dan entah apalah, yang membuatnya jadi sakit begitu. Taehyung masih bisa tidur. Masih bisa hibernasi.

Kopi hitam yang diminumnya sebelum tiba di rumah Yoongi itu ampuh untuk menahan kantuk. Ditambah lagi dia diberi Kratingdaeng oleh si dokter di tengah perjalanan ketika mereka menepi di sebuah minimarket—sebelum Taehyung ditinggalkannya menyetir sendirian.

Dokter itu pindah tempat ke dalam kontener Yoongi. Entah untuk apa. Dari wajahnya yang sedikit inosen itu Taehyung tak yakin kalau dia akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Yoongi. Tapi— _ah._ Taehyung sendiri mulai mempertanyakan apakah dia masih mau peduli pada pujaan hatinya yang lama-lama tak ia puja lagi itu?

Taehyung ingin punya kekasih yang sehat lahir batin, supaya dia bisa menikahinya dan punya anak, membina rumah tangga yang harmonis bersama istri tercintanya. Merawat bunga, mengelap meja dan membersihkan rumah tiap menjelang tahun baru. Bukannya merusak pot kembang atau meleburkan barang seperti onggokan mainan.

Tentang cerita Yoongi yang diculik beserta kontenernya itu, dan si dokter sebagai dalangnya, Taehyung setuju memang bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menjadikan cerita yang entah karangan (atau apalah) itu nyata. Dia yang menyetir. Dia yang membawa Yoongi dan dokter itu ke tempat tujuannya. Jika ia teruskan, mungkin yang Yoongi ceritakan padanya akan benar terjadi, tapi jika berhenti, apakah ada _ending_ yang lain?

Agaknya Taehyung gamang, enggan pada Yoongi tapi tak rela juga kalau dia diapa-apakan oleh dokter itu di dalam kontener sana. Oh, ayolah, bahkan segepok uang bayarannya pun tak sebanding dengan galau hatinya. Padahal dengan uang itu dia bisa juga mengencani dua-tiga gadis dan membayarkan minuman mereka di _pub_ elit.

Semakin jauh jalanan lurus itu dia lewati, semakin terpikirkan macam-macam hal. Cerita Yoongi, obrolan lucu dengan si dokter, dan sedikit dari uang bayarannya yang telah dia belikan seperangkat alat tulis, dan tas untuk dipaketkan pada dua adiknya di luar kota.

Lampu-lampu jalan berdiri tiap beberapa meter. Yang lewat di jalan itu hanya kendaraan-kendaraan besar. Ia tahu kalau jadwal truk merajai jalan adalah malam hari. Mengejar subuh, dan dia pun begitu.

Sudah cukup lama dokter itu tak kembali. Musik yang diputar di radio sudah berkali-kali berganti, hingga penyiarnya pun sama, ganti untuk sesi baru. Sesi tengah malam dengan selipan cerita horor. Taehyung tak suka ini. Maka dia langsung matikan radio itu ketika intro pengantar cerita horor kiriman pendengar mulai diputar.

Entah karena dingin atau memang panggilan dari alam sudah tiba, dia merasa ingin kencing. Jadi, dia menghentikan laju truknya di tepian jalan.

Remang lampu dan sedikit cahaya dari senternya menjadi teman untuk turun, dia menapaki aspal dengan sepatu _converse-_ nya yanglusuh. Lantas dia kencing di dekat tiang lampu, meski agak bersembunyi sedikit di luar lingkaran cahayanya.

Selesai menuntaskan hasrat alamiahnya, dia tak lantas naik kembali ke tempatnya mengemudi. Dia merasa penasaran pada apa yang dilakukan dua manusia dalam kontener itu. Syukur kalau Yoongi masih utuh (dengan pakaiannya) dan hanya sedang konsultasi dengan tenang bersama dokter yang menyamar jadi idolanya itu. Tapi kalau tidak, hem, entah. Taehyung hanya bisa membayangkan Yoongi yang telanjang.

"Dingin!" dia mengangkat bahu. Ketika tiba di belakang truk, dia melihat pintu kontener Yoongi terbuka, tapi gelap sekali di dalamnya. Kemudian dia pun memanjat, dan mendaratlah dia di sedikit spasi yang tersisa di atas truk itu.

Dengan mengendap-endap dia melangkah, senternya yang masih menyala itu hanya dia arahkan ke bawah. Sedikit dia mencondongkan badan untuk mengintip, dengan senter yang mulai naik. Di ambang pintu, dia berhenti.

"Tae-Taehyung!"

Dia dengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada bergetar. Tapi itu bukan suara Yoongi, melainkan suara si dokter. Senter itu pun dia arahkan lebih tinggi, pada si dokter yang nyatanya tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi, rambut acak-acakan, tangan di belakang, kaki terikat, dengan Yoongi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Membawa sebilah pisau.

"Y-Yoongi?" Taehyung gagu. Senter itu hampir lepas dari genggamannya. Kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Dia menipuku, dia bukan Baby G..." geram Yoongi dengan nada rendah yang mematikan.

.

.

.

 _Confused?_

 **END**

 **[for this threequel]**

 _Masih bingung juga? Sama! Saya juga nggak kelar-kelar pusingnya mikirin cerita ini. Aneh ya, nulisnya mengalir begitu aja tapi pas dibaca ulang syok sendiri hahahahah. Silakan saja interpretasikan secara bebas maksud-maksud yang mungkin terselubung dari trikuel ini, atau sekuelnya, atau cerita pertamanya. Bebas, sok mangga._

 _Yang jelas teruslah percaya sama Taehyung, karena saya sendiri nggak bisa kalian percaya._


End file.
